comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
DC COMICS: World's Finest (Superman/Batman Apocalypse)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA WORLD'S FINEST IN THE MEDIA BATMAN FAMILY IN THE MEDIA SUPERMAN FAMILY IN THE MEDIA Superman/Batman: Apocalypse is a 2010 direct-to-video animated superhero film based on the Superman/Batman comic storyline "The Supergirl from Krypton" and is a sequel to Superman/Batman: Public Enemies. The art style is partly based on that of Michael Turner, who penciled the Superman/Batman comic book arc. The film is the ninth in the DC Universe Animated Original Movies line released by Warner Premiere and Warner Bros. Animation and the first sequel in the line. It was released on September 28, 2010. The film stars Andre Braugher, Kevin Conroy, Tim Daly, and Summer Glau. Despite the title, the film focuses primarily on the introduction of Supergirl and her relationship with Superman; Batman plays only a supporting role. YOUTUBE: PLOT: Months after the events that led to Lex Luthor's arrest, the impeachment of his presidency, and Batman's success in saving the world from the impact of an arriving meteor, a spaceship lands in Gotham City Harbor and a young girl with no knowledge of English or any other human languages emerges. She accidentally causes all sorts of havoc with her Kryptonian-like powers until the Dark Knight exposes her to a piece of Kryptonite. With Superman's help, they discover that the girl is Kara Zor-El, the niece of Jor-El and Superman/Kal-El's biological cousin. While Superman welcomes Kara and teaches her English and how to behave in society, Batman remains suspicious. Tipped off by Batman, Wonder Woman and Lyla ambush Clark Kent and Kara in a park and take Kara to Themyscira, on the basis that only there can she learn to control her powers. Superman reluctantly agrees, but still prefers to watch over Kara himself.XXXXElsewhere, on the planet Apokolips, Darkseid learns of Kara's presence on Earth, and orders her to be captured and brought to Apokolips as a possible candidate to lead the Female Furies since the departure of Big Barda. While Batman and Superman are checking on Kara on Themyscira, a horde of Doomsday clones arrive from Apokolips. Superman, Wonder Woman and the Amazonian army fight them for a while until Superman vaporizes all of them with a single blast of his heat vision, but Batman discovers that Kara is missing, and her friend Lyla who was with her has been killed by Darkseid's Omega Beams while trying to prevent her abduction. Distraught, Superman vows revenge. Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman locate and recruit Barda to help them find their way on Apokolips. Once there, Superman tears his way to Darkseid's palace while Wonder Woman and Barda go through the sewers directly into the fighting arena, where they are ambushed by Granny Goodness and the Female Furies. After a long fight, Granny and the Furies are subdued. Batman, meanwhile, makes his way underground and finds the Hell Spores, the source of the fire pits on Apokolips, and activates them.XXXXSuperman encounters Darkseid, who sets the brainwashed Kara on him. Kara pummels Superman while Darkseid watches, until Batman confronts Darkseid and informs him that he has activated the Hell Spores, all of which will destroy Apokolips. He issues Darkseid an ultimatum: free Kara and promise to leave her alone, and Batman will deactivate the Spores. Intrigued, Darkseid admits his admiration for Batman's tactics. Acknowledging that neither Superman nor Wonder Woman have the "strength of character" to destroy an entire planet, Darkseid relents. Superman manages to defeat Kara, and Barda and Wonder Woman present Darkseid with the subdued Granny. Defeated, Darkseid allows them to leave Apokolips. With their lives normal again, Clark decides to take Kara to meet his adoptive parents in Smallville. However, they are ambushed by Darkseid, who was waiting to kill Superman; he had promised to leave Kara alone, but not Superman or Earth. Superman is blasted into orbit by Darkseid's Omega Beams, leaving Kara to face Darkseid alone.XXXXA lengthy battle ensues with Kara (having received both Amazonian and Apokoliptian training) putting up a respectable fight, but Darkseid eventually overpowers her. Superman recovers and returns to Earth to confront Darkseid again. He gains the upper hand and pummels Darkseid using a combination of punches and heat vision at super speed. Darkseid grabs Superman and begins attacking him with Omega Beams. As Superman's skin starts to glow red hot from the assault, Kara uses Darkseid's Mother Box to activate a Boom Tube behind Darkseid. Superman uses the momentary distraction to his advantage and pushes Darkseid through. While Superman anticipates Darkseid's eventual return from Apokolips, Kara informs him that she changed the coordinates to a random spot in space, leaving Darkseid floating around frozen in ice. Having saved her cousin's life and found her place on Earth, Kara decides to use her powers to fight for altruism under the alias of Supergirl. She is met with applause by Wonder Woman, the Amazons, and finally, Batman. Superman and Supergirl then fly off to Metropolis. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book Cartoons Category:DC Comics Category:World's Finest Category:Supergirl Category:Lex Luthor Category:Lyla Category:Jor-El Category:Paradise Island Category:Wonder Woman Category:Darkseid Category:Female Furies Category:Darkseid Elite Category:Big Barda Category:Doomsday Category:Granny Goodness Category:Smallville Category:Harbinger Category:Vicki Vale Category:Batman - Bruce Wayne Category:Superman Clark Kent